The present invention relates generally to an inflatable air dam for a vehicle and more particularly provides a bidirectional system for inflating and deflating the air dam assembly.
It is known that the aerodynamic characteristics of vehicles can be improved by an air dam mounted underneath the front bumper of the car and extending into proximity with the roadway. A disadvantage of such an air dam is that its extending downward into proximity with the road surface creates a potential interference with curbs or like obstructions extending above the normal road surface.
As a result, some have developed inflatable air dam assemblies that allow the air dam to be deflated under vehicle operating conditions where potential interference with objects such as curbs is high and inflated under vehicle operating conditions that are most beneficial to improving the aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle, such as when the vehicle is traveling at higher speeds. It is desirable to provide an improved air dam assembly of simplified construction, operation and lower cost, and with quick and accurate inflation/deflation capabilities while minimizing the weight and packaging space taken in the vehicle.